<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Annoying Love by TheFirstSeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088587">Annoying Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed'>TheFirstSeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Snippets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluffy, Good father Sasuke, I love the Uchiha family okay, Kakashi has a family too, Shot and sweet, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren't they cute together" her teasing voice whispered as it disappeared into her teacup. Hint of mischief playing in her spring-green eyes. "Annoying" He grunted with a smirk. "Best love is" Sakura teased again hiding away her redden checks behind her pink hair. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Sarada Uchiha/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Snippets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shinobi Life</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Annoying Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Itachi mentioned here is Itachi Hatake from my other fics; Boruto Fire &amp; Lightning, Naruto Cherry Blossom and Kakashi War Stories. This is a cute snipit I pulled out for these two, please read specifically Boruto Fire &amp; Lightning for better context of the ship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasuke raised his head slowly from behind the book. Catching sight of Itachi fast asleep on the couch before him. It was still so strange after all these years to say his name without thinking of his brother. Sarada was fast asleep clutching at what was left of her father's left arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only hours before had the boy before him saved his daughter. His daughter had been in danger. He should have been there to save her. Yet he didn't feel as guilty as he expected glancing at the bandaged up kid before him, who'd without a second thought jumped in front of her. Had worn the wounds and still asked if his daughter was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, he almost found a sense of pride maybe. Happiness at least, glad his daughter was safe but almost just as happy that it had been him to protect her. That he'd risk it all to protect her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he realized what it was, it was like their first mission outside the village. To the land of waves. He'd without a second thought stood in front of Sakura, ready to take the hit. He'd later stand in front of Naruto too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Itachi stood in front of her arms stretched side as the lightening connected with him in a flash of white and blue streaks. He didn't think, he'd just acted. Sarada stared at his back in disbelief, holding her side tightly. It hurt to move, she couldn't move quick enough. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lightening spark around his enough body as the world settled around them. Itachi's wounded body shook. He flinched, almost fall to his knees but caught himself forcing himself to stand his arms hanging at his side. Slowly he moved, caught Sarada's dark eyes over his shoulder. His white with his clan's visual jutsu, the black marks of the dragon wrapped around the right side of his face over his right eye. "You good Sar?" he asked putting on that cocky smile effortlessly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sarada stood frozen for a second longer before she reacted, Moving closer within a split second hands on his bleeding chest. "You're bleeding," she remarked out loud despite how obvious it was "Don't worry 'bout it Sar" His hand found her shoulder pushing her back of him. "Stay back, don't want you getting anymore hurt. I'll finish this" He grunted grabbing at the bloody cloths at his chest. Coughing out blood onto the ground before him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zhao skidding to a stop just shy of them. "Got a plan?" he called Mirai following shortly after. Reaching an arm around Sarada helping her walking back. "You know the Kirin lightning jutsu? I can amplify it with Zircon's chakra" he explained casting an upwards glance to the storm above. "You can't heal if you use Zircon for that now," Zhao remarked, Itachi nodded his head slowly "It'll finish this fight, I'll risk it. Can you spot me a distraction?" he asked. Flinching again at the pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zhao didn't argue jumping forward into the fight with his hooked sword. Itachi pulled himself together casting the summoning jutsu. Pressing his hand into the ground the dragon of lightning appeared around him. "I can't heal you like this," The great beast said moving his head around Mirai and Sarada. Glancing at Itachi from the side of his eye. "Don't worry about it, we'll end this fight here with Kirin amplified by you" He said flatly. The dragon growled but ultimately agreed, Moving quickly he shot into the sky. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Itachi used the signs quickly as best he could. Zhao jumped back just in front of Mirai moving the signs for an earth wall. In time Itachi summoning Kirin in a range of lightening, as it stuck the ground Zhao rose earth walls in front of them both guarding them against the explosion that raged past. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke had only just heard about the encounter from Sakura. He'd almost freaked out at the thought of Sarada being hurt. Now he was finding some comfort in knowing this boy had kept the same promise he'd made to him when Sarada had first come to the village as a baby in arms. Kakashi's son had kept protecting her in Sasuke's absence. To know that Sarada had worried by his bedside as he rested, had brought him home so she could spend time with her father and keep an eye on Itachi's condition. It was warming almost. It was something Sakura would do time over for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke's eyes dropped to Sarada still tucked into his side on the couch. Wrapped herself in what was left of his arm fast asleep. He just hoped the same fate wouldn't find her. That the boy resting across from him wouldn't break her heart over and over like he to Sakura before he finally could realise what her love meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tea darling?" Sakura's voice grabbed his attention instantly taking his eyes away rapidly from the kids to his wife. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His beautiful, strong, loving wife. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Thank you" he smiled placing the book down to instead accept her gift. Sakura kneeled beside him leaning into the half of his body barely on the couch (too worried about squishing Sarada). "Aren't they cute together" her teasing voice whispered as it disappeared into her teacup. Hint of mischief playing in her spring-green eyes. "Annoying" He grunted with a smirk. "Best love is" Sakura teased again hiding away her redden checks behind her pink hair. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>